bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The War of Four: Courts and Circles
Previous Chapter The War of Four: Courts and Circles, Act I Developing situations, Buisness as usual... It has been nearly a week since the battle with the 10th Division and its Captain after cornering the infamous mercenary organization known as V-14. However, intel was weak and wasn't properly sifted through at a high price. Nearly Two hundred men lost their lives, with only a few dozen injured and a handful among them able to regain full recovery. Due to an unexplained, classified development within the Noble Takuji Clan, Captain Takuji of the 10th Division withdrew from the conflict and failed to capture or terminate a single member of the criminal organization. Since then, the Soul Society began whispering of a imbalance of power within the Takuji Clan as well as potential political problems between the other Noble Houses, a situation currently being mediated by the Head Captain as well as the other Heads of the Noble Houses themselves. The damage done to the southeastern section of the Rukonagi District had long since been repaired, as a special task force within the 12th Division immediately secured the area once it was confirmed no hostiles remained and the area was available to be monitored and collect any incriminating evidence. Their unnofficial role as the "repair-men" of the Gotei 13 has led them to be highly praised and often beloved by the citizens of the outlying Rukon Districts, as they often improved what was damaged to a higher state of living or even provided incentives for the battle that had berift some of the unfortunate citizens' demises or circumstances. During all of this, it only occured to some to wonder about the whereabouts of the "MIA" Hayate Clan's prestigious Kukkyōna Hayate, Captain of the 6th Division, and the prodigious heir, Daisuke Hayate also Lieutenant of the 9th Division. After the leave time had been extended an additional few weeks for the restoration project in Yūrei Ōkuko, Captain Hayate announced their immediate return to the Seireitei to resume active duties once more. Which brings us to the Barracks HQ of the 9th Division... KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK! "Captain! I have urgent news!" 3rd Seat of the 9th Division, Seiryō Soyosoyo excitedly rapt his left knuckle against his superior's office door. His well kempt cropped hair slightly aloft due to the exciting news he had to brign to his attention. "Hm?" On the inside, 9th Division Captain Hachiro Horikawa looked up from the paperwork he had just finished writing and putting his signature on when he heard the knock at his door. With one hand, he straightened the round-lens glasses on his face, while the other hand set the quill back in the ink container. He could practically sense the enthusiasm on the other side, and it couldn't help but make him quirk an eyebrow and grin a little. Such was natural for the 9th Division of the present... Slowly, he allowed himself to arise from his chair and walk over to his door. He grasped the knob and pulled it open, stepping back to see the man's smaller form. He blinked in a gesture of curiosity and surprise. "Seiryō? What is it, sir?" He questioned, looking at his subordinate expectantly. It was a habit of him to refer to the 3rd, 4th, and 5th Seats as "sir". The rest of them were always referred to on a first-name basis. Gleaming brightly at hearing the honorary term, Seiryō stood a little taller as he emphasized with a wave of his hands, "I just got word from the Air Traffic Control Unit from the 12th Division! Lieutenant Hayate and Captain Hayate have returned from their shore leave assignment of Yūrei Ōkuko's restoration. They'll be arriving in the Seireitei by one of their air transports!" This caused the surprise to override the curiosity... and then turn into an amused satisfaction. The Captain allowed himself to laugh in a brief, yet hearty manner, the grin emphasizing his mirth. "Well, it's about time!" He said. "I was beginning to think that they would've allowed themselves to stay. Do you know of when they'll be here, exactly? If I get the time, I'll make sure they get welcomed by at least a few of the others." The young 3rd Seat then chuckled sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his head with his eyes squinting, "Well, actually that's the thing. The control unit I told you about earlier said they're actually stopping by here first. As in...the vehicle ''they're using is going to land on the courtyard proximate to our barracks..." ''Bonk. With a raise of his fist, Hachiro promptly tapped Seiryō's forehead once, in the manner of knocking on a door. "That's "where", you little git." He grunted, although not in the manner of annoyance. Them landing in 9th Division's courtyard didn't worry him any, and he could probably chalk it up to Daisuke's intervention. "I asked "when". Minutes? Hours? Seconds? Right now? Because if it's immediate, the rest of 'em will just have to deal with not being the first." Seiryō winced, feeling the strong finger poke him back a few times, going as far as sending him back a couple of steps, "Oh...sorry Captain. Ummm...last time I checked they were going to be here any minute-" FLAP-FLAP-WHOOSH! A great wind propelled by the clear sounds of a winged creature landing over quite surprisingly stealthy up until this point, sent a gush of wind through the Captain's office and towards the two conversing men. Seiryō's once perfectly sheen kempt hair was now flustered to a wild look, his eyes drooped and his mouth twitched. "Right now, Captain," he said with dismay as he looked up sullenly at what happened to his hair. "Perfect!" Not much could be said for Hachiro. Considering his hair had a bit of a rough-looking appearance already, all the wind really did was make his coat billow in the intense winds. With the pleasant smile on his face, he allowed himself to make his way out the door. When it shut behind him, he folded his gloved hands behind his back and began walking. "Come on, Seiryō. The lieutenant would be disappointed if we kept him waiting..." "Yes, Captain," Seiryō said in a disappointed tone, as he reached into his kosode and attempted to comb his hair back to its perfect sheen he had moments ago, even as he exited the door and followed his Captain to the courtyard. It didn't take them long - only a few steps at best. As soon as Hachiro reached the door, he pressed a hand to it and pushed it open. The feeling of the evening air hit his face full-force, and he couldn't help but take in a a deep breath. "I see that the day is still young..." He said, his blue eyes setting themselves on what lay in front of him. As his blue eyes set themselves on what was in front of him, he allowed himself to walk steadily with his hands still behind his back. One of them was pulled away to give a wave as he approached. "This was incredible! I don't know why more of the Gotei 13 use these amazing creatures as air support?!" Daisuke said, deeply enamored by the large Dragonbird that they were able to utilize. Wearing Police Colors over its brilliant colored body, the bird was dominated the epicenter of the courtyard, gathering a good few dozen eyes to gawk and stare at the amazing beast. "Mainly due to the fact that Soul Reapers can levitate by manipulating the spiritual energy underneath the soles of their feet," Kukkyōna spoke plainly, silently chiding his son for being so expressive and yet couldn't bring himself to do so now, "Hohō's basic practices is the ability to levitate in the air, to allow us more versatility. No high demand for the Soul Reaper arts where they keep these fair creatures," Kukkyōna looked over at Avaron, whom had sat near the middle, but in front of Kukkyōna while behind the other tomboyish-feminine passenger that came with them. He asked with a soft yet plain tone, "right, Avaron?" In response, the said Avaron smirked in a gesture of pride. "Yup!" She said mirthfully. "You can keep your traditional and boring techniques. We've got pimped-out rides!" The sentence was made in jest, of course, and didn't have any insulting intentions. She looked out towards the courtyard she had landed in, noting all the slack-jawed expressions that her bird was receiving. "See? These Soul Reapers are so impressed that they can't even speak!" The other female let out a heavy sigh, working out her neck and closing her eyes in an expression of slight discomfort. "Let's just get off this damn thing. Though all the attention's on the bird, I don't like being part of the center of attention..." She turned her eyes toward a blonde and considerably sized man approaching them, followed by what appeared to be his subordinate. Those same eyes widened slightly when he gave a casual wave. "Wait a minute... doesn't he realize who I am? Why is he waving so casually? Does he even notice me yet?" "C'mon, Sakura, you can lighten up just a little," Daisuke said, easily lifting himself off his perch and stepping down the ladder built onto the harness, hopping down halfway. He looked up and held hands in a gesture that looked expectantly at Sakura, "let's get down to buisness and introduce yourself to my Captain. I can't wait for you two to meet!" Kukkyōna allowed himself to chuckle at the term, shrugging in admittance, "As you wish. After all, there's nothing about being less formal these days," he looked after the Captain approaching, waving his left hand while keeping his right hand wrapped around comfortably on Avaron's waistline, "hello there, Captain Horikawa! How has your Division faired without your Lieutenant? I hope we didn't deprive of you of an irreplaceable asset for too long..." Kukkyōna stretched out his lines, lightly joking with the Captain. Among the two closest of comrades, Ryouken and Hachiro have always been the least formal when around each toher. Acting like old war veterans who've shared many experiences together, the three would always know a way to get under each other's skin or charm them when desired to. A chuckle escaped Hachiro's lips when he heard the elder Hayate speak the words to him, folding his hand right behind his back and stopping when he got close enough. "Ah, not to worry, Kukkyōna!" He said back, smiling in amusement. "The Ninth's been doing just swell as it always has been. Though, I was about to ask..." His eyes drifted towards his Lieutenant. "I hope Lieutenant Daisuke didn't cause too much trouble during your little get-away. I don't think His Majesty could've handled it!" Eager to get off the bird and away from the prying eyes, Sakura allowed herself to grasp his hand and use his aid to pull herself on the way down. Avaron wrapped her arm around Kukkyōna's shoulder for her to do the same, giving a slight nod of appreciation at the gentlemanly gesture. Kukkyōna chuckled nervously, "You probably need to get me drunk if I was to speak with you about what Daisuke's adventures ''got himself into..." "Ha ha," Daisuke said dryly as he rolled his eyes, bringing Sakura gently by the hand towards the direction of his Captain, bowing first before speaking, "its good to be back, Captain Horikawa." "Good to have you back, Lieutenant Hayate," Seiryō said, walking over to his Captain's side while smiling at Daisuke, "I was beginning to worry that I was going to take over '''all '''of your duties ''additionally ''for a ''much ''longer period of time..." "Glad my presence is '''sorely '''appreciated," Daisuke said, laughing lightly at his joke with his friend and comrade. Hachiro put a hand on Seiryō's shoulder. "Yes, Seiryō worked very hard while you were off dealing with the situation in Yūrei. If he hadn't, you would've certainly been stuck with a bunch of paperwork. Though he did his best to fill in your shoes, your presence was still quite missed." He tilted his head to the side, switching his gaze over towards a slightly narrowed-eyed Sakura. "And who's this particular girl, if I may ask?" "Uh..." Avaron stood on her tip-toes so that she could reach Kukkyōna's ear and whisper in it. "Is it a good idea to let Miss Nihilism over there interact with this guy? Considering that he's Daisuke's Captain, I always thought he would carry a more optimistic nature and they could end up colliding with one another..." Kukkyōna, having long since left the back of the brightly colored chimera-like avarian steed, arched a brow at Avaron's query, "Worrying that Daisuke's superior will be a bit too disapproving? He may be not as formal as most Captains go, but he knows when to hold his peace...you wouldn't believe how many times Captain Sasayaki tried to get a rise out of him, and always just get a laugh at his face." "This is the woman I've been telling you about over the reports," Daisuke said with a wide smile, wrapping his arm around Sakura's shoulders and held her close to his side in a encouraging effort to alleviate her discomfort, "this is Sakura Kojima. She's my...umm...girlfriend," Daisuke blushed slightly, but still held the smile as he turned to his said girlfriend and flourished a hand to his superior and mentor, "this is Captain Horikawa, the man who's taught much of what I know now of being a Soul Reaper-" "Don't mind me," Seiryō said, smiling slightly as he had a twitch residing above his browline, "I'm just scenery for you two to admire, I don't actually exist or anything..." "And this egotistical glorified man who's dressed in black," Daisuke said in a overdamatic, jocular tone, bowing in heavy emphasis of his teasing, "is the '''great', magnificent, ''3rd Seat Seiryō Soysoyo." Hachiro nodded in acknowledgement, smiling at the woman despite the narrowed-eye look he got. "Nice to meet you--" "So you're his ''Captain?" With the tone of voice she took, one could tell she wasn't going to be nice. "Yeah, you have to be. I can practically smell the optimism rolling right off of you, old geezer. You must be the happiest fucking guy in this military company, huh? Tell me, when you go to the bathroom to take a shit, do you fart rainbows and puke sprinkles?" She sneered at him, expecting him to balk at her insults or even cringe at her choice of words. But to her slight surprise, he didn't. "Nope!" He answered readily, as if seeing the insult come from a mile away. "Just intelligence, wisdom, and pieces of advice. I do it everywhere I go." "Yeah..." Sakura was quick to go back to her rude and and snide tone in an instant. "Bet your wisdom was real good for the Lieutenant that died." "Why you-!" "Well what do you know?! I have yet to introduce you to the rest of the Division, Sakura!" Daisuke intervened narrowly before the 3rd Seat could retort with fire, pulling her away from both the Captain and the 3rd Seat with ease, albeit most probably dragging Sakura along her feet. "Hmm," Kukkyōna observed with a frown as he saw Daisuke pull her away just as she began to speak vehemently towards Daisuke's superior, "I'm getting the sinking suspicion she decided to speak roughly to get back at Daisuke for bringing her in front of everybody...." "Oh, wait a minute, Daisuke!" However, Hachiro had moved quickly, placing a hand on his Lieutenant's shoulder just before he could get out of arm's reach. Unlike the 3rd Seat who had reacted with anger, he reacted as if he had been simply caught off guard by Daisuke's sudden intervention rather than what Sakura had told him. This tone caught her off her guard, and instinctively spun around to face him. "Oh, what?" She said bitterly. "You were his Captain. He was your'' responsibility, and--"'' "No, it wasn't." Hachiro's smile had disappeared, but the positive and casual tone had not left his voice. He lowered his gaze so that he could stare into hers. "As my Lieutenant, he only served as my right-hand, not an apprentice." He explained. "My advice was merely a door opener. He was the one that made the choice to step through. He did it with confidence, valor, and the desire to protect the ones that he valued the most. He was one of the best soldiers under my command, and in the end, he died with honor and dignity. I could never ask for more than that out of my subordinates, could you?" Silence. Genuine shock was on Sakura's face as she saw Hachiro smile again in a pleasant manner, the insult clearly not having penetrated him at all. She was rendered speechless. He had defended his Lieutenant without the need for rage, extreme defensiveness, or even emotion. It was almost... frightening to her, how easily he reacted to what she had said. And thus... "Heh heh heh heh heh~!" A wide smile came to her face, and she started chuckling in clear amusement. "I think Daisuke was right. We just might get along great, after all." She held a hand out for him to shake - a clear sign of respect. "Oh, and in case Sakura's a bit too much for you, you can call me by my birthname instead. Senkoku." "Sakura sounds like a much more fitting name for you..." Hachiro answered, extending his own hand and grasping hers to shake it once in a firm motion. It made the girl roll her eyes as he pulled his hand away, but let her smirk remain. Daisuke felt himself sigh in relief, glad his Captain managed to defuse the fire Sakura intentionally tried to create among his superior and peer. He locked eyes with Seiryō, seeing a slight disturbed look on his face before visible relaxing if not slightly scowling at Sakura. Inwardly, the young Hayate knew he was going to have problems if he didn't try to talk to him. Tour de la Société, Bitter Memories and Forgotten Plans Meanwhile... Kukkyōna looked to Avaron with a slight interested look in his eyes, whispering to her, "Do you feel like you're up to meeting my Division, Avaron-chan?" "Well, you did bring me here to show us around..." Avaron said back, a smile donning her features. "So, yeah, I might as well start with your division." She moved herself, one of her hands moving to grasp Kukkyōna's. "Lead me on, noble..." Kukkyōna smiled back, warmly squeezing her hand as he began walking out of the courtyard for the 9th Division's barracks, and onto the cobblestone streets where he'd lead her to the 6th Division's Barracks. The walk was a bit uneventful, as any patrolling Soul Reapers would merely bow to Kukkyōna's passing and look twice slightly at Avaron, if not to be backed off by Kukkyōna's subtle death glares. Eventually, he passed by the 5th Division Barracks that wasn't that far away from his own Division's Barracks. Ryouken walked around the perimeter of the Barracks, happening upon Kukkyōna and Avaron as he was about to reenter, bearing a hearty smile upon seeing them, "Hello there, Kukkyōna-san! I didn't know you were arriving so soon...and with a woman I see, you sly dog-" "Skipping your routine inspection and letting your Lieutenant 'do it for you, ''again, Captain Aizen," Kukkyōna looked knowingly, as he percieved the nonchalant way he was walking outside his own barracks and the slight derailing greeting he gave the two of them. Ryouken smiled sheepishly, his eye twitched nervously at being caught, before dropping his head low and saying lowly, "C'mon man...I just needed a break to stretch my legs..." "Gee, what an example to set for your minions and henchmen, Captain..." Avaron said sarcastically, rolling her eyes in good humor. She placed her free hand on her hip. "You make all of us hard workers look bad." "Oh-ho, time out there," Ryouken said as he raised his hands in attempt to halt the verbal attack, "its not like I do it on a daily basis. I work here for a living you know, and I'd be fired if I slacked off all the time..." "Just enough that you can get away with it," Kukkyōna said with a belated sigh, before looking Avaron with a smirk, slightly winking at her before introducing her with a flourish of his free hand, "in case you're wondering who this responsible beautiful woman is beside me, this is Captain Avaron Setsuko of the Yūrei Police Force. She'll be staying for a time here in the Soul Society." "A pleasure to meet such a fiery spirit to match the equally stoic spark of the Hayate Clan," Ryouken spoke in a respectable, fetching tone while grasping her own free hand in a gentlemanly manner before kissing the back of her hand chastely, "Avaron-hime." A sly smirk graced Avaron's features when Ryouken kissed her hand. "You men grace me with such strong titles..." She said lightly. "But it's nice to see that there's variety in the personalities in this big group. The pleasure's all mine..." She followed this statement up with a slight bow of the head - a sign of respect for the Captain. "To be in the presence of the Head of the Noble House of Hayate in such a manner, you should consider yourself unofficially noble yourself," Ryouken said with a smile, crossing his arms as he conversationally continued, "by the way, I left long before you two did. I'm wondering exactly how is Yūrei fairing now?" "I'd say it's been going pretty well." Avaron said truthfully, placing her free hand on her hip. "Ever since the integration movement, it's like things have been moving much faster in the capital city. Security patrols are much more active and motivated with the extra help and diversity within the population itself is growing to a substantial amount. I guess even the apocalyptic movement managed to teach us all a lesson in our lives, huh?" "Good to hear," Ryouken smiled, before putting on a serious expression as he gazed out past the string of buildings that made the Seireitei, towards the Rukonagi Districts, "although, I don't think its left everyone in the same manner as others have." "What do you mean?" The Noble Hayate probed curiously, not having heard any special briefing about the Soul Society's condition as a whole so far, "has something happened?" Ryouken looked at him with a serious look, "Nearly a week ago, Captain Takuji of the 10th Division had recieved a confidential piece of information that would allow him to corner a dangerous mercenary group in the Soul Society. After carefully evacuating the citizens within that district, the Captain had nearly several hundred men surround the perimeter, with himself standing the closest in order to make himself a more visible target should they react. After audibly giving them a warning, they reacted with an unexpected amount of firepower...and decimated nearly a third of the neighbourhood, slaughtering over two hundred men while maiming nearly the rest of the survivors." It was enough to not just shoot away Avaron's jovial mood - but shoot it straight down to Hell. "Mercenary group, you say?" She was quick to go into business mode, her eyes staring into Ryouken's. Her hand had involuntarily slipped away from Kukkyōna's so that she could step closer to Ryouken, a slight scowl on her face. "How many where there? Any names, visual descriptions, anything?" She had a feeling that she knew who exactly he was referring to, but she needed confirmation. "If you want the dossiers on the known affiliates, you'll have to take it up with Captain Takuji," Ryouken said, placing his hands on his hips as he locked his eyes with Avaron's with an equally serious gaze, knowing just how buisness talk with other people goes, "he's the one who recieved the anonymous intel package about them and their identities, as well as their current HQ. Apparently they're a mobile group, not staying in one place for more than a couple months before moving and clean house, leaving nothing to suspect of their presence." "Do you happen to know where we can find him?" Kukkyōna asked, inwardly cringing at losing contact with Avaron's hand, but outwardly betrayed nothing, his stoic features emanated a serious understanding of the situation. "The Captain, unfortunately, has closed off all access to his 'whereabouts '''and ''social ''access to the 10th Division," Ryouken said, emphasizing with quotation marks with his gloved fingers as he did so, "his talk with the Head Captain did not improve his disposition of his failure to capture them. That, and another more personal matter involving the Takuji Clan's two branches is affecting his duties, so he's currently leaving his 3rd Seat in charge of any extraneous information and management for the Division." "...yeah. I think I already know now who's he referring to..." Avaron turned her face away, her blue eyes narrowed in an angry look and the scowl becoming more prominent on her face. She folded her arms across her chest, drawing in a breath. "Four of their agents had infiltrated the city of Yūrei several months ago. 165 civilians had been killed in their rampage, as well as 40 police officers of the Sector 3 Overwatch. Four individual mercenaries armed with Kidō rifles managing to take down an entire platoon without suffering a single casualty... it's a song and dance I've heard over and over again..." She walked a few steps away from them before turning around to have both of them in her vision. "With further research, law enforcement managed to acquire their names by extracting data from the corpse of one mercenary we managed to capture. They go by the names of Angelika Hartmann, Anton Semenov, Oliver Holmes, and Shou Yoshizawa. The last one was the one that had been captured and terminated..." Her lip curled slightly, as if the next sentence she was about to say would disgust her. "That very same agent somehow "revived" himself, killed the ones escorting him to the morgue, then proceeded to slaughter hundreds of civilians with the release of his personal Zanpakutō. What you've told me just now just supports my suspicions..." She closed her eyes and lowered her head for a moment in thought. "I can guarantee that the problem you're dealing with is none other than the likes of the V-14, a ''very notorious mercenary group in the criminal underworld." "I've heard of their group before," Kukkyōna spoke aloud with a solemn tone as he narrowed his eyes at Avaron, "they're a cold, relentless force that has a large grip in almost every part of the underworld within the Soul Society and beyond." "They must have gotten ranked up, because Captain Takuji cornered them about a couple months ago, during your Ahijados 'war '''you were having," Ryouken spoke intuitively as he cupped his chin as he mulled over his thoughts, "they counted additional men besides the ones you never captured. A tomboyish woman that bears uncanny similiarities to another man, both of whom were gunslingers, but have no real relation we suspect. Another one matched the description of a personal subordinate of Captain Takuji's that disappeared a few decades ago for unknown reasons. The others seem to be the ones who haven't been caught, and the ones who've caused your incident in Yūrei." "They're nothing but a bunch of crazed psychos for hire..." Avaron said coldly. "I would love nothing more than to see them put to justice. But..." She drew in another breath and let out a heavy sigh. "Since the 10th Division's closed off the matter from the outside, I doubt I could do much to help out. Seems more like assistance from us would just get in the way..." "I'd suggest going to speak with his 3rd Seat adjuntant after your touring visit," Ryouken said with a reassuring smile, "she may not look it, but the 3rd Seat is more than capable of handling the duties that his Captain has left her as well as mediate the Lieutenant's. If you want to assist in the case, that is..." Kukkyōna nodded to his fellow Captain before looking to Avaron, smiling softly to her, "With that said, I think its time we head to the barracks. I'd hate to keep my Division waiting to meet the woman who kept me off duty for so long, now should I?" That was enough to break the serious look off of Avaron's face, replacing it with a smile and a nod. "Of course." She walked back up to Kukkyōna's side, slipping her and within his. Her eyes switched over to Captain Ryouken. "It was nice meeting and talking with you, short as the time was, Captain Ryouken. We'll have to do more of it another time, won't we?" "Yes, we should," Ryouken said, then haughtily laughing, "we should also invite you to a good anual drinking party-" "'No," Kukkyōna said promptly, his scowl giving Ryouken any attempt to lure her to consume alcholic contents have been derailed, "good day, Captain Aizen." "As to you, Captain Hayate," Ryouken said with a slightly feigned glum expression as he watched them walk away before trudging into his barracks to resume his duties. It didn't take them long, as the 6th Division's barracks wasn't too far away from the 5th's, having a similar parallel appearance to it as all the barracks do. However, a slight militaristic, uniformity was occuring inside the Division Barracks, as a tall imposing officer was observing the excercises not too far away from the open gate. With the lengthy amount of push-ups and technique procedures being handled by the other officers underneath the one observing them, it didn't take long for Kukkyōna to reach the young officer first with Avaron. "Lieutenant Yunban," Kukkyōna said in a stoic tone, gaining the attention of the raven-black haired man, "I'm pleased to see the Division is still doing well." "Not nearly good enough," the man spoke in a mature, cold tone as he narrowed his eyes, "but they are doing welll enough to meet standard Division parameters." "...and the first one I happened to meet is an ice-cube. This probably won't go as I expected it to..." The smile was wiped away from Avaron's face as she eyed the Lieutenant carefully. He appeared to be quite young, with short black hair, grey eyes, and a Caucasian complexion. However, he radiated the aura of a senior military officer with his stance as well as a person who took social distance to the extreme. She knew right away that what she was entering would probably be something far from outgoing and sociable. However, the thoughts caused her to smile in amusement. She would be such a wild card in their midst. "Wow..." She said dryly, voicing her thoughts. "Can you say "human ice-cube" much?" "Excuse me?" The man said in a slightly cold tone, not snarling or baring teeth, but merely locking his sharp eyes with her own, "may you repeat that ''and ''identify yourself-?" "Lieutenant," Kukkyōna spoke with a rather commanding tone, earning the Lieutenant's withdrawl from hostility to one of tranquil neutrality, "I would like for you to address our guest, Captain '''Setsuko of the Yūrei Police Force, with a bit more hospitality if you please." A sudden light flashed behind the Lieutenant's eyes, causing his eyes to widen and his pupils to dialate suddenly as if realizing something. After regaining his composure, via clearing of his throat, the Lieutenant looked at her with a more even if not more approving stare, "Excuse my rudeness, '''Captain Setsuko. If I had known you'd be arriving so soon, I'd prepared the barracks to be more accomadating ''to your '''preferences'." Avaron frowned, her eyebrows furrowed in a slightly complaining manner. "Pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant, but... you don't have to make it sound like such a big deal..." She nodded her head slightly over towards Kukkyōna. "Captain Kukkyōna wanted to take me here and show me around. It's not like I'm here to perform some big inspection or anything..." "With someone with your stature, I would've made the place more welcome and have less duties being preformed around the barracks," Seishuku spoke in a explanatory tone, turning his back in a swift 180 towards the men in the courtyard. After taking a few long strides, Seishuku spoke in a declaring tone, "That's enough exercises today. You can get to your individual assignments now and then take some recess afterwards. Is that understood?" "Sir yes, Lieutenant sir!" Rang out the Soul Reapers in a affirmative, crisp military manner. As soon as the men began filing away, however, they began to talk more animatedly and socially, though not a single one of them seemed bothered by their militaristic strict superior. Or at least let it show... Kukkyōna leaned over to whisper to Avaron's ear, "He's been likes this ever since he signed up with the Academy. He's a very commanding, expectant person but he's not an all-around cold person. If you have title and reputation preceding you, he'll talk to you like any admiring peer and subordinate. But...," Kukkyōna trailed off as the Lieutenant turned around crisply and nodded his head to the Captain, the prior man returning the gesture before he left for the center of the courtyard to preform his own exercises, "he's hard to socialize with, considering one of the only things he respects in a person is their fighting capabilities and their ability to lead or follow orders." "Sounds like he'd get along great with the machines of society..." Avaron muttered, her eyebrows furrowing in slight disapproval. "But, I suppose I can't really judge. I guess I should count myself lucky to be the commander of the Police Force and not a subordinate anymore..." She tilted her head to the side, allowing herself to look over the ones that were socializing. "That, and I can see that no one seems to be deterred by his command..." "The Sixth Division embodies the principles of the Elite, the most organized and well-tuned Division within the Gotei 13 short of the 1st Division itself," Kukkyōna explained as he watched the socializing of his own subordinates as they filed away into the barracks and other doors of the courtyard, while Seishuku began preforming his own sets of excercises, "each member of the Division brings the potential of becoming a talented and excellent Soul Reaper. While we focus on honing combat training, we also make sure that tactics are rehearsed, new types of scenarios are tested, and new types of entities discovered are debriefed to the men so they won't be surprised when they find it or freeze in the battlefield." Kukkyōna then allowed himself to smile as he stared thoughtfully at Seishuku, "You could say we're a more disciplined form of the 11th Division, save for our focus derives in other areas than merely swordsmanship combat." "More disciplined, you say?" It wasn't the voice of Avaron that had spoken... but rather, the voice of another that had spoken from behind them. Avaron immediately snapped her head to see the source of the voice with her arms folded across her chest. In contrast to the traditional Japanese attire that the majority of them were bearing, she wore a Western attire reminiscent of what someone would wear in Yūrei. She had long, blonde hair and brown skin. In her mouth was a lit cigar, the smoke steadily rising into the air. She had a slight frown on her face, her eyebrow cocked as she eyed the noble. "Apparently, their discipline isn't enough if making fun of other divisions behind their back is encouraged..." She said dryly with a hint of sarcasm. "And this is just right after you've come back from Yūrei..." "Imposing as usual, Captain Nagasaki," Kukkyōna said without turning, crossing his arms over his chest as he sideglanced her with a turn of his head, disapprovingly staring at her attire, "you're not wearing your Haori ''again, '''Captain'." It was a running habit for the said Noriko Nagasaki to choose her usual Western attire instead of the traditional haori - something that at least one captain was willing to chide her for. It was a side effect of the integration movement with Yūrei. Some of the Gotei 13 members chose to wear Western variants of their usual attire in an effort to embrace this integration, at the risk of criticism. So at Kukkyōna's hidden accusation, the blonde-haired woman smirked in amusement. "I didn't feel like wearing it." She said coolly, taking the cigar between two fingers and pulling it from her mouth. "Besides, you're not one to talk about someone else's carelessness, voluntary or otherwise. Have you forgotten what day it is?" Kukkyōna turned around to fully face the westernized, masculine garbed Captain, his hands now held at his sides as he locked his eyes with hers. After looking at the cool, expectant expression in her blue irises, he realized she came here for some reason, almost like she needed him for something. He then noticed despite her non-traditional attire, she had her Zanpakuto clipped onto her belt accordingly, meaning despite not being "on-duty" she carried her weapon with her. That means she was either doing a mission or... "Dammit," Kukkyōna muttered under his breath uncharacteristically, cupping his face with his left hand before smoothing it out with a reluctant look in his eyes, "can't we postpone this for another time when I'm not 'in the company of a beautiful woman?" "Hm?" It was here that Avaron's ears perked up, and she turned her eyes towards Kukkyōna curiously. "Postpone what? Is there something going on traditionally that I don't happen to know about?" She asked, raising her free hand to scratch her nose momentarily. "Only a little competition we've introduced as a part of competitive relations, you could say." Noriko answered her, her tone clearly expressing that she had heard Kukkyōna's swear. She turned her blue eyes towards the orange-haired female. "Every month, we clash swords in a sparring session to see who's the better swordsman. Simply put, it's just a sport that the 6th and 11th Division put together as a product of friendly rivalry." "''Really?" An intrigued smile came across Avaron's face, and she looked up at Kukkyōna. "If that's the case, then you won't have to worry about hindering any plans with me..." She assured him casually. "Sparring between two skilled swordfighters is usually fun to watch, and I've never had the chance to see you in action. What harm could it do?" "On top of that..." Noriko added, turning her gaze to Kukkyōna's direction. From the way she was speaking, it was clear that she was subtly prodding and jabbing at him. "There's already a small group of an audience waiting for both of us. It'd be a shame to see that the great noble of the Hayate Family decided not to show up out of fear that he would get trounced by a lady..." "With the amount of 'masculine '''clothing you wear, I doubt ''anyone ''would '''care '''that I'd lose to you, male ''or female," Kukkyōna said in a cool, contempted tone as his eyes locked onto hers. After realizing that he'd be gossipped about if he tried to cancel the fight and put the other onlookers to disappointment. That, and it appears as if Avaron wanted to watch... "Alright, Noriko-san," he said in a slightly more civil, social tone as he smiled lightly as his eyes met with a steely gaze towards hers, "if you really want to revisit the last experience I made you endure, then feel free to repeat history again. Just tell me where we're going to this time, considering it seems we like to choose different themes everytime we do this for different affects for the audience's pleasure..." That was enough to wipe the smirk right off of Noriko's face, at least for a moment. "Hmph..." She stuck the cigarette back where it was before, holding it between her lips. Though not much had changed about her expression, it was clear that she was regarding him with the same attitude that he was giving her. "We'll have to see about that, won't we?" She turned herself away from the two of them, barely noting Avaron's anticipating grin as she walked away to lead. "The 3rd Division Captain was kind enough to let the fight take place in her courtyard. Plenty of room to move around in and plenty of room for the crowd to gather." Let the games begin, Most anticipated showdown in the Seireitei! Kukkyōna allowed him to smile as he wrapped an arm around Avaron, walking in the general direction that combat specialist Captain was leading them, "That Captain Tachibana is probably setting up betting pools again. I wouldn't be surprised if she bet on you, considering from what I overheard she made a lot of money from the last bout we had." "Figures..." Noriko snorted lightly, not pausing to turn towards them as she walked. "Tachibana always has a habit of making money out of these sorts of things. It's even worse, considering that she has a high streak of luck on her side. I almost feel sorry for the ones betting on the one she's not..." Kukkyōna allowed himself to smile in amusement, sideglancing Noriko as he fell in step with her, inwardly finding it funny that out of all the people present that it was the 3rd Division Captain who won winnings, no matter who the winner was. Either she had incredible foresight or just incredible luck...whichever it was, Kukkyōna learned long ago the hard way that no one should ever bet against someone who's that confident. It took them nearly a hour's trek, leaving plenty of time for Kukkyōna and Noriko, as well as Avaron to chat nonsensically about life, how the Gotei 13 was doing as well as the latest gossip about the other Noble Houses, usually leaving Kukkyōna silent and irked about it ever being brought up. "They're here!" Daisuke, unsurprisingly to Kukkyōna's chagrin, called out as both himself and Sakura along with his own Captain and a few other wandering assortment of unseated members and officers, a good number of Captains were also present. Among the present was the Captains and Lieutenants of the 3rd and 7th Division respectively. Gina Tachibana sat with her Lieutenant Tamiko Okayama on a large cloth usually meant for picnics. Tamiko was sitting cross-legged, playing the guitar in the form of entertainment for the ones around her. Gina, however, was sitting with her legs stretched out and her knees bent in a more relaxed position - a sign that she was fully ready to enjoy the scene that would play out in front of them. When her eyes drifted to Noriko and Kukkyōna approaching the "center stage" due to Daisuke's enthusiastic response, she was quick to be the first one to speak. "And the main event has finally arrived!" She declared, a grin crossing her face as well as a dramatic gesture with one of her hands. "We were beginning to think you were going to take your sweet time getting here." "Stow it, Tachibana." Noriko grumbled when she got within vocal range. "The noble apparently forgot on account of the girlfriend he acquired during his mission." The last part was said in jest, and thus earned a raspberry blown by Avaron - a childish movement, but also something that expressed the acknowledgement of humor. "We're glad that you could make it here, Nagasaki-taichou." Masahiro Sugiyama, the Lieutenant of the 11th Division, greeted her with that statement as well as a respective bow. "I made sure to send a heads-up to everyone available so that they would have no reason to miss anything. Duels between two Gotei 13 Captains aren't something you see every day, after all..." This brought a smile on Noriko's face. "Good work, Lieutenant. I can smell a promotion coming your way soon." "Thank you for the-- wait..." The statement made Masahiro recoil and stop himself, regarding his Captain with confusion. "Promotion? But you're already in the Captain's seat." "Exactly. I was just kidding you." "...oh, how cruel you are, sir." The Lieutenant sighed, rolling his eyes at the Captain's "joke". But it was clear he took it in stride. "You'd better win, Kukkyōna!" Hachiro warned, folding his arms across his chest. "I have a good feeling that I just might show Gina up and end her lucky streak, so don't go ruining it for me!" He paused, adding as an afterthought. "And the other people who bet on you, too..." Idly, Sakura raised her hand. "Everyone must be crazy to bet against my dad," Daisuke thought aloud, as he noticed only a fraction of what he expected bet for Kukkyōna, furrowing his brows confusedly, "I mean, Sakura at least believes in his skill, why does everyone think the loser of last time's bout is going to win?" "Thank you for the support," Kukkyōna said in a cool, thankful tone as he bowed in their direction moving over to their direction of the assembled, "I notice quite a crowd has gathered." "Of course buddy!" Ryouken appeared out of the blue, patting Kukkyōna much to his chagrin heartily on the back, "everyone loves to watch two Elite swordsmen clash against each other in a feigned duel to the death!-" "You left your Lieutenant to tend to your Division, didn't you?" Kukkyōna narrowed his eyes disapprovingly at Ryouken causing him to chuckle sheepishly. "Ah, Senshi never cared for social events like this," Ryouken waved it off, chuckling, "after all...since the Division doesn't know about it and Senshi doesn't care for it, it doesn't mean everybody in the Division has to miss out." "How unbecoming of you, Captain Aizen," a cold voice rang out, as what seemed to be the cool toned Lieutenant of the 6th approaching with a band of officers from the same, "I believed you to be a man of better standards than that. Once again, I feel disappointed..." "Hey-Hey! We're all friends here right?!" Ryouken said raising his arms up, trying to get a show of hands in support of the question to save face. "Yeah..." Qilin allowed himself a smirk as he sat on a picnic cloth right beside Gina and Tamiko, smirking at the predicament that Ryouken had gotten himself into. "But it won't stop us from picking on you as often as we do. It's a thing between friends, after all..." "Yes, indeed," Ryouken sighed thankfully as he took his own seat near Qilin and his Lieutenant, smiling warmly as he anticipated the exchange of blades between the two well known swordsmen. "Glad you both could make it!" Tetsuyo Miyagi said lightly, giving a positive grin to them both as well as a wave. As Avaron allowed herself to part ways with Kukkyōna for the time being, she chose to sat down beside Daisuke and his two compatriots. "Think they believe in the concept "Since X one last time, Y's gonna win this time..." She commented coolly. "Can't exactly put my money on either one considering I haven't seen anything for myself, but I'm tempted to lean more towards the underdog. Just out of sympathy, though..." "Your loss," Daisuke said cheekily as he rubbed his palms together, "I may not like to risk big, but I have confidence that dad's going for two wins in a row. I mean, the one before this was a draw, so its not like she's really won yet..." Seishuku, in the meanwhile, chose a corner on the farthest edge of where the others were seated, dropping down along with the rest of the 6th Division officers present, readily anticipating a tense showdown. To start off, Noriko positioned herself. First, she tossed the green coat off of her shoulders and tossed it in the direction of Masahiro, who swiftly caught it in both arms without so much as recoiling at the sudden movement. Then, she allowed herself to walk until she was at the traditional fighter's distance, drawing her sword from its sheath and brandishing it. At the movement, Tamiko stopped her guitar playing, causing the area fall into a still and tense silence. Noriko couldn't help but smirk at the slight chill down her spine courtesy of the ambience. It was a perfect setting. Slowly, she turned herself towards Kukkyōna, the smirk still on her face. "I'm ready, noble." "Here," Kukkyōna said to Daisuke, taking off his Haori and folding it neatly over itself until it was a neat square white-black stack handing it to his son, "watch this for me while I go enjoy a good warm-up excercise." "Sure thing," Daisuke said with an excited smile on his face, taking the folded uniform carefully before setting it on his lap as he sat indian style next to Sakura, "go kick her ass!" "I'll make sure to past the sentiment," Kukkyōna said with a light chuckle, turning around before walking slowly towards the arena, his sandals sifted through the grass and soil softly and methodically. Seishuku looked on intently, awaiting to see his superior engage in the monthly duel that always got everyone's attention. He always took notes, from memory or sketch, of what transpires in their duels, aiming to find a way to find both their weaknesses and strengths, grasping for the latter and discarding the prior. Eventually, he'd use their complimented set of skills to defeat both master swordsmen, proclaiming himself as the master swordsman of the Soul Society...which would undoubtedly lead to his recognition for a promotion to Captaincy. As the Captain left his son's side to the center of the battlefield, a subtle shadow of a man watching from the distant corner of the far end of the courtyard watched onwards. His young visage was hidden by a black hood, obscuring everything above the bridge of his nose save for his fair toned young face with the rest of his body hidden by a black cloak. His hair flowed smoothly around in their individual strands, scarlet pigmented strands flowed over his beige silk scarf, his crown's braids holding fast his noble and trim appearance as his eyes gained its stoic, unmoved features once again. Once he reached his own position he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, in and out, before slowly sifting his feet into a fighting stance. His hand grasped for his right left hip's Zanpakuto, assuming an Iaido ''stance as he did so, his eyes still shut as he readied himself for the combat session. That was all the signal Noriko needed. ''WOOSH! With a single movement, she was in front of Kukkyōna. Her sword was raised in the air before the blade was swung down. It was a move meant to disrupt the iaido movement as well as a mild race to beat him to the first swing. If it worked, she predicted a retreat and a small opportunity to gain the offensive quickly. But if it didn't, then she would have to deal with the field being even for the beginning. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she attacked, putting nothing but swift and lethal grace behind her movements. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know the direction of her attack. Using his back leg as a pivot, Kukkyōna spun around the blade's intended path instead of merely backpedaling or countering. He could hear the ringing of the blade whistle in tune with the beat of his heart, cutting a few strands of his hair as he managed to move away from her downard arc and appear to her vulnerable side. It was then, that his eyes opened to narrowed slits, initiating his attack. CLICK-SHIIIINK-CLICK! After unlatching his blade during his maneuver, Kukkyōna unsheathed his sword in a graceful, well-aimed arc towards the exposed shoulder in a diagonal arc before retracting it in a figure eight manner, halway sheathing his weapon within a hue of silver light emanated by the faint sunrays reflecting off his weapon. The move was so fast, only his opponent would be able to see the true motion of his blade instead of the blinding blur that it created that made it look like he was standing still. It was a movement that created the grin of anticipation on Noriko's face. WOOSH! She leaned back quickly, the blade tip barely missing her clothing. It was an old yet effective technique to use - the technique of moving with just enough room to barely avoid the enemy's strike. That way, the counter-attack would be quicker than it normally would, leaving the opponent with little time to counter of his own. As he retracted his sword, she chose that moment to strike again. Her blade swung in a horizontal strike towards his chest before curving for an upwards diagonal uppercut. These movements were fluid and flawless, and not a single one proved to be wasteful. It made the situation all the more tense, in the case of the audience. Kukkyōna did not even blink as she came at him again, playing the part of defender once more. CLICK-SHIIINK-CRACK-TING! He chose to slide his feet back, spreading his stance out while in the middle of unsheathing his blade for the attack once more. But instead of intending to evade the attack, he made sure to send the amazing high-sped strike towards the offending blade itself, clashing briefly with a bright clash of steel spewing sparks before twisting it upwards and away high above his head. It was then that Kukkyōna chose to counterattack within that moment. Turning his blade clockwise while moving up close to his opponent, he grasped the hilt with both hands keeping the blade itself in front of himself, making a near diagonal dividing line as he swung for the point below her neck and across her chest. The style of using a strong direct strike while coming up close to one's opponent in a focused effort of strength and tenacity. This is known...as Kendo. Whumpf! Noriko's reflexes allowed her to the sudden attack - but not in the traditional way. She bent her free arm and thrust her forearm out due to their close proximity. That forearm collided with Kukkyōna's wrists, blocking the kendo attack and stopping the blade from reaching her head. With a parry of her arm, she pushed his arms up in the air before taking her sword and delivering a thrust motion straight towards his exposed torso. But she didn't stop at one solo attack. Instead, she unleashed a series of lunges and thrusts in order to push Kukkyōna back and break his defense. The first strike aimed to throw off his coordination, and the latter attacks were to completely destroy it. Such thoughts were keeping the smile locked in place as she struck at him. Kukkyōna narrowed his eyes as his initial strike was blocked. Foreseeing a relentless barrage of attacks, he resorted to switching styles as he backed up within a instant and released his hold with both hands to allow a swifter and fiercer response to her attacking strike. CLANG! His attack met with equal resolve, before parrying with a series of thrusts and slashes of his own, all intended to match her ferocious flurry of blade-fed attacks. A shower of sparks cascaded around them like a rain of a ancient metalic sound, given birth when the first swords were crafted and then met each other in a glorious ceremonial joining of blood and battle. When the array of attacks drawn out to nearly thirty seconds, Kukkyōna decided to act. Parrying one blow to the side, before ducking a horizontal swipe, Kukkyōna suddenly leaped after the dodging crouch, his left hand deftly reached for his second Zanpakuto on his right hip. SHINK-SLASH! And with a sudden unsheathing, slashing motion that blurred within the air, his aim meaning to cut a thin enough line to make it look like it would miss, as the Captain would be easily able to outmaneuver it...as he aimed for the bridge of her nose up her forehead when it appeared he aimed for her whole head, intending on depriving her of a particular item that rested over her eyes. He exited the improvised attack as he landed with a crouch behind her, with both identical Zanpakuto swords in each hand, held in diagonal arcs to cross one in front of the other. That was when all movement stopped. After the movement, Noriko suddenly felt her glasses being pushed up and slid off of her face by his blade, the tip barely missing her face. The smile fell, and her eyes widened slightly when she realized what had happened. The glasses themselves flew up in the air, reached the zero point, and then fell back down to the ground a distance away. Fortunately, there had not been enough force applied to break them, so they simply lay there in the grass. But the 11th Division Captain made no move to pick them up. She straightened herself up, lowering her sword for a moment. Then, after several seconds of silence, she spoke. "That was my favorite pair of glasses." She turned her head so that she could look over her shoulder at him, her gaze unamused. "Don't you have any manners?" "'Swordsmanship '''is about how to use the '''tool '''in your '''hand '''to the ''best ''of your ''abilities," Kukkyōna said back in a unmoved manner, still holding his stance, "resorting in using your 'arm '''to '''block '''my ''Kendo ''attack shows a ''sign ''of ''weakness ''within the timing available to use your sword to counter that attack or land a blow on me. Consider the fact I kept from scratching that ''unfemminate face of yours or breaking your glasses a small '''token '''of ''honor ''I have as a '''swordsman." "Oh, don't try and educate me on how I fight..." Noriko allowed herself to turn around to face Kukkyōna, pointing the blade tip straight back at Kukkyōna. The smirk had returned to her face once more, courtesy of the masculine remark. "And don't even try to tell me how "unfeminine" I'' am..." She continued dryly. "Because the more you point it out, the more I'm convinced I'm a better ''man than you could ever be. And that's terrible..." To punctuate that sentence, she raised her blade and leveled it defensively at Kukkyōna, the blade gleaming in the sunlight. She had taken to placing her other hand in her pocket, finding it useless for the time being. "...they seem real intent on insulting each other in such sexist forms, huh...?" Qilin muttered to his subordinate, who gave a sheepish shrug. "Th-they only get like this when they speak to each other. I guess the tendencies of the Kuchiki and Kenpachi of old carried over..." Kukkyōna smiled back, asking aloud, "How does it feel to repeat history, Noriko-san? I think it was right around the time I drew my second sword was when the tip of the battle bent toward my favor, and I believe I sliced your glasses in half last time..." the Noble then assumed a dangerous pose, reminiscent to the last time he combatted her favoring his dual style adaptable sword art, "and I'm not going to let some cheaply dressed woman get the better of me!" Daisuke sweatdropped, chuckling sheepishly as he looked over to Avaron and Sakura both, "Hehehe, uh, he must be really enjoying himself, don't you think?" "Give it to him, Captain Hayate!" "Yeah! Cut her hair off so she can feel more manly about herself!" "Kick her ass!" With a sigh, Seishuku crossed his arms and ignored the shouts of his fellow officers. Considering this was an off-duty occasion, he felt no need to quiet them down for enjoying their recreational outing. He did however plan to make them suffer when drills and duties were scheduled... "...I think I preferred him when he was being a stoic jerk-ass..." Even Sakura was a bit deterred at the change of tone that Kukkyōna had taken, her head unconsciously leaning back a little. "Now, he's just starting to creep me out..." "You and me both, sister..." Avaron muttered. "I can see where you got your enthusiasm from, Daisuke..." Only Noriko seemed to be truly undeterred at the challenging statement, but was surprised to see that there was a crowd cheering more for the noble rather than herself - even if it was just from his division. "Well, well..." She commented. "I think I'm starting to feel the heat, noble. But that's just not enough. You haven't repeated history until you've managed to beat me." For emphasis, she swung her sword out in a readying gesture, spitting out the cigar to the side. "So let's bring on the fire, shall we?" SCRRRRAPE! "Let's!" Kukkyōna said with a resumed stoic expression, the sparks flew from his blade as he scraped both of their edges in a intimidating gesture, moreover for show than actual affect against such an experienced and skilled warrior like Noriko. With that said, he leaped towards her flourishing his blades in as how of true aggressive swordsmanship. The battle's intensity increased, and only time will tell, who this month's victor will be... Progress Made, The Five Week Training Session of Hell! "Put your back into it, Rukia!" Kaien shouted, from atop a high perch on his trademark folding chair, his voice augmented through a speaker phone as he oversaw what looked like a giant eliptical race track. Rukia has been training for the past four weeks since her recovery on building up her stamina. While normally any ordinary person would think that is a short amount of time to make enough progress, Kaien's training was a bit...eccentric, to say the least. To begin with, he gave her a special set of "weighted" armor for which she'd have to preform the majority of her "tasks" with. From intense martial artist sparring with specially designed Mod Soul combatants, to racing across the track while fleeing a few randomly scattering Kido fire from Senna, to swordsmanship against Kaien. Each week, the weights growing heavier and heavier. What she wore now was so large, it dwarfed her tiny body and made her look larger than she really is while carrying its weight. Needless to say...it was a hell of an experience. And Rukia was left to wonder. How wasn't she dead yet? She might as well have been made of sweat. She ran across the track in a continuous, steadfast manner, having to ignore the burning that had overtaken her body. That was hard enough within itself, considering her normally petite figure. But the fact that the armor was larger than she was just made it all the more comical and irrational. How was she supposed to even run properly with this on? It was ridiculous! Even if it didn't weigh so heavily, she doubted she would have gotten very far with it. Yet thanks to Kaien's insane training, she was managing the feat with extreme difficulty. Her teeth were gritted, and her eyes were wide open in an attempt to keep from passing out. Kaien's words of encouragement weren't exactly the best of advice, either. "If this keeps up..." She thought to herself in comical fright. "I think I might die before I complete this!!" "That's it! Just two more laps and we can go onto the next stage! Sparring practice, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Kaien said in a jubilious tone, laughing through the megaphone in a semi-manical/evil manner. However, his cackling was interrupted when Senna appeared behind him. Turning around, Kaien asked aloud incredulously, "What is it, Senna-?" BONK! "IDIOT!" Senna said, slamming a giant fan produced from the folds of her sleeves, causing him to wince and whine in pain, "she's passed the expectation level yesterday! She doesn't even need to keep doing the physical excercises of your insane scheming now!" "Ow ow ow ow!" Kaien winced in pain as he nursed a protruding bruise on his head, looking at his subordinate with waterfall eyes, "no need to use the fan, Senna-chan...I was just being a good mentor..." "Good mentors don't push their students pass beyond what they need to accomplish," Senna replied in a comical fish-lipped, bland expression. "Party pooper," he said, sticking out his tongue at her before turning around, grasping the megaphone up and shouting out, "change of plans, Rukia! We're cutting off all physical practice for the day! Your last stage of training is near completion!" That was all Rukia needed. Abruptly, the poor girl collapsed onto the track on her face in a visibly humorous manner. She managed to push herself onto her hands and knees, her matted hair hanging over her face. "I... don't think... I can even... see straight now..." She breathed out, pushing herself upon onto her knees and placing her hands onto her face. However, she yanked them back in disgust and shock. She might as well have dived straight into a pool! Her hands were doused with sweat, and she had to flick her wrists several times in order to get it off. "But... if it's Kaien-dono I"m training under... I have full faith that he knows what he's doing...!" "Poor Rukia!" Senna said as she cupped her eyes and saw her collapse on her hands and knees on the field, "she's completely exhausted!" She reared her head to glare at Kaien, "you're so mean, Kaien-teme!" "No need to name call, Senna-chan," Kaien said, his gleam hiding his thoughtful look he had overlooking the field and the position where Rukia was resting, "we'll get her to the rejuvenating pools and have her restored. This next part...she'll need all of her newfound strength to muster through it." With a roll of her eyes, Senna sighed as she nodded, "Yes, Captain," before leaping off headfirst of the tall tower which Kaien errected for the overseeing of Rukia's incredibly arduous training. Within a few moments of her fall, wind gathered innately around Senna, causing her to smile as her body was caught in a coursing assembled mass of wind-formed threads, forming what would almost appear like a pair of angelic transparent wings. Just before reaching a handful of meters to the ground, Senna lifted up and soared back up to a dozen meters in height, gliding towards Rukia's position before landing next to her with a graceful landing, emitting a small gust of wind in her wake. "Are you alright, Rukia-chan?" Senna asked with concern, knowing she's said this time and again for the past four weeks, but knew it was always sincere. She rested her hands on the release flaps of the armor, quickly unlatching the bulky prosthetic handicap from her, causing it to unfold and collapse around her, allowing her to be free from its constraints...as well as emit a nautious odor of her sweat-soaked body, "omigosh, you're soaked like a sponge!" "And I smell like a skunk..." Rukia said dejectedly, her head hung down in comical depression and shame. "I might as well have dived straight into a cesspool..." She slowly allowed herself to stand up, her fingers burying themselves within her hair. "I didn't think it was possible for someone to be able to drown in their own sweat, but I just might be the first!" "Here," Senna reached into her coat, withdrawing a tiny cube with light blue and indigo coloration all over it, "let me get something for you to bathe in." SFT-WHRRRRRRRR-THOOM! With a clicke of a button and sifting of Spiritual Energy into an exposed port within the six inch cube, a bright light emanated in the form of blue energy. Within mere seconds, a pool had formed underneath Rukia, steaming with generously temperate waters that would relax her muscles and rejuvenate her body. That, and it would wash the stink off her body that Senna desperately plugged her nose during the process until the highly soothing scent of the steaming waters emerged to wash away the unseemly odiferous fumes. "There we go," Senna said in a soothing tone, smiling gently, "you should feel better in no time, Rukia-chan." "Ah--!" Splash! Rukia let out a yelp as she fell into the pool involuntarily, the cool sensation hitting her like a ton of bricks. She shut her eyes and held her breath as she was submersed in the liquid. However, she opened her eyes in surprise when she felt her tense muscles relax and energy sweeping back into her body. She raised her hands so that she could look at them, working her fingers. What exactly was this particular chemical? It certainly wasn't anything she had been introduced to... She pushed herself up, tilting her head back and taking in a deep breath the fresh air as she surfaced. "Amazing...!" She said in amazement, looking around at the water she was floundering in. "It's almost as if I never even did anything at all!" A small smile crossed her face, and she allowed herself to move to the edge where Senna was sitting. "What is it, exactly?" "Its a modified, transportable form of the Shihōin Hot Springs that Lady Yoruichi had once used in the past," Senna spoke with innate knowledge, smiling as she twirled some of the pool's edge, marveling at the surprising warmth it possessed without any scalding involved, "I remember bathing in this pool time and again when I was training in Captain Kaien's Physical Training Regiment." "Must've been quite rigorous for you to have to use these so frequently..." Rukia commented in sympathy, leaning her back against the side of the pool while resting a bent arm on the track material. "What exactly did you have to do?" Inwardly, she was a bit guilty for even thinking that she would die if Senna was put through much worse... "Oh, something a bit like what you're doing," Senna said nonchalantly as she laid on her back next to the pool, kicking into the air aimlessly, "just at a longer time period and much more intense. Ontop of that, I learned to take other regiments combined with the Physical regiment, eventually making myself more versatile and adaptable in terms of skill. Of the countless men that got accepted into the Sword Squad, only I was deemed worthy of becoming his Deputy Captain," she beamed with a low tone of pride, blushing slightly in her cheeks as she rolled over, leaning on her side as she propped her chin up with her knuckles, "though from what I heard, its nothing in comparison of what you've accomplished in all your years." Category:Bleach: The War of Four Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay